Trust
by Vanya-Deyja
Summary: Yaoi YBR. Bakura and Ryou discuss how the Shadow Games will end. A look into a dark mind through two different perspectives. Short with hints of insanity.


**Trust**

**WARNINGS-** Short and DARK in some parts with YAOI.

**SUMMARY-** Bakura and Ryou discuss how the Shadow Games will end, a dark look inside one mind through two different perspectives.

Ryou/Bakura, mentions of; Yugi/Ryou, Atem/Bakura, Seto/Yami/Yugi

**AN; **Yep, I felt like another oneshot and more than anything this is a look inside my mind at the moment but there are large sections which are entirely fiction, this fic is also similar to "Greed" in style, so check out that one if you like this.

Obviously I don't own YGO.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Bakura tried not to waver under the unfeeling gaze as the younger turned to face him.

"It's never going to get better, is it Bakura?" muttered Ryou softly, he flinched, the boy sounded so dead, "I know I mean very little to you, but…why Bakura? This isn't fair…well that's stupid, I guess, nothing's fair…"

Ryou seemed to give up; slouching down onto the couch, as if he'd forgotten the darker was there. Bakura sighed coming to sit next to the boy his elbows resting on his knees with an awkward demeanour, trying to think of the best way to handle the situation. He wasn't one to coddle the boy, but he wasn't heartless either, funnily enough the same question had been turning in his mind for a long time now, for them to agree on something important…well it was unheard of…

"You're me. Well another part of me, certainly not Zork, but of course you mean something. I know I'm a bastard but I don't hate myself, I hate regrets. Thing is, I don't know why everything's so fucked up…none of us asked for it," Bakura scoffed, "I always thought 'God' had it out for me, maybe that's what this is…"

Bakura stopped lost in the questions himself. He glanced at his other half momentarily. It was odd, they were so much alike and yet so different, Ryou would never do the things Bakura did while at the same time underneath that delicate exterior Ryou had a strong will to survive. Bakura couldn't hate him anymore than he could hate himself. He didn't hate the boy for the life he had either, the life he had before Bakura showed up. Bakura had always done what made him happy, without any care for others; no one cared for him anyway.

Rubbing his tongue over his lip Bakura decided to continue;

"I don't know, but does it matter? The war's here wether we like it or not and all we can really do is keep fighting, yeah it's not fun but it's not like we have a choice…Next time kid, next time you and I will get the life we deserve, away from all this weird ass shit. You can grow old and have some runts, heck; I wouldn't mind some either and we can make a crap load of money…"

Bakura paused, letting out a raspy chuckle sounding almost saddened

"You can worry about passing tests, instead of the end of the world"

Ryou regarded him, leaning into his other half slightly in a rare sign of affection. Ryou and Bakura didn't really talk much, or agree on much and Ryou was unsure as to how accepting of the touch Bakura would be.

The older made no eye contact, instead leaning back on the couch and wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder pulling Ryou to him. The boy relaxed, Bakura might be blunt, cruel and rude but he'd never hurt Ryou. Sure he said things he didn't always like to hear but Bakura was blunt. It wasn't like he'd ever go out of his way to hurt him physically, Bakura wasn't stupid.

As the minutes passed, Bakura tried to let go, enjoying the company of the other side of himself. He knew it wouldn't last though, Ryou was thinking the same thing he was, it was simply a matter of who voiced it first…

"I don't understand, why aren't we good enough?" whispered the teen, there was no need to explain…

"Because he's a fool, he sets himself up for the pain"

"Not all heroes are perfect"

"Yes, but that's not the point is it? The point is- this hero loves the bad guy, like the fool he is, and now matter how well you treat em' he's just gunna keep going back to that ass even if it costs humanity their survival"

Ryou buried himself closer, he knew it, he just didn't like to hear it…

"But since when did we care about humanity?" questioned Ryou, meeting his Yami with accusing eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not the hero, am I?"

"Why not? If you care-"

"Because, I'm not the one with the power to do something about all the bad in the world. I don't care about my own death, or pain, but that doesn't mean I've got the strength to do something about this. You'd do it for him…You'd take the fall, go down with me, just to save him...but we're not the ones who can Ryou, we're the ones who need saving"

"But why him…he didn't want this either…"

"No, you're right, it ain't fair. I don't want him to die, however much of an idiot he is…I don't know the answer kid, I really don't"

"He deserves happiness…" sighed the younger leaning back into his other half, Bakura didn't reply, it was pointless after all.

"Do we even love him anymore? Do I still love him…?"

Ryou made no comment, but Bakura knew to be patient.

"I don't know if I love him like a lover anymore…But it doesn't matter, I still love him…As for you? Is he even that person anymore? Yugi is Yugi to me either way, but is Yami still Atem now?"

Bakura snorted indignantly, running a hand through his hair.

"You're getting too smart kid, careful or you'll turn into me"

"It's not possible"

"No, because I am me, and you are you and we are complete; one being, yet made of two independent beings. You will never be dark, because I'm the dark, and I'll never be light because you're the light" Resounded Bakura without hesitation, "Just like Yami and Yugi, just like Seto and the Priest Seth"

Ryou ran his fingers over a crease in his jeans distantly, sighing he half turned embracing the other briefly. Bakura gave a reassuring squeeze before releasing the boy and allowing him to stand. It was odd to be like this, but what did Bakura have to be ashamed of for it? Being at peace with himself? In the end it didn't matter, he hadn't hugged some high school brat, he'd hugged himself.

He watched as Ryou picked up his bag and tossed his head towards the direction of the kitchen, Bakura nodded affirming to the boy he had everything he needed for the day. Ryou turned and left without another word, what was there to say? In truth the boys didn't really need to communicate at all, maybe that was why they did it so rarely.

Bakura lay there for a few moments lost in his own musings. Grunting he decided to sleep, carrying himself down the hallway to toss himself on Ryou's bed. It had been a long night…

**888****8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When he woke the boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, it didn't surprise him really. Ryou was an emotional creature. Snorting he rolled his eyes at the kid. Ryou took no offence; he knew it irritated Bakura more that didn't care. Crawling over he lay down next to other in a similar position to earlier. It was obvious something was wrong, not that Bakura was ever any good for comforting.

"Do you hate him?" asked Ryou suddenly, tilting his head back while his neck rested on the warm shoulder beside him.

"Who?"

"Kaiba," answered his Hikari leaving Bakura slightly surprised.

"The rich punk? Hmm, Seto irritates me but I hate Seth, not him. If I have to, I'll kill him, Seto or Seth regardless. Do you hate him?"

"I see…I find pieces, fragments, of similarity between myself and Seto…he can be rather rude, but I like him in the end…though maybe I should hate him…can we really blame him, if he loses himself to the high priest's darkness?"

"It's not a matter of blame; if it happens whose fault it is won't matter. All that matters is how we deal with Seth's wrath"

Ryou sighed; they'd both thought it over a thousand times; How this dark fairytale would end, Bakura thought of how much he hated and loved Yami, of how it had come to this and Ryou? He feared being alone; to be left alone at the end of the fight, alive and yet completely dead inside. Bakura knew better than anyone if the midget and his rag-tag sidekicks went out in the flame of battle and Ryou didn't he would break.

Being of one mind, Bakura knew the conclusion in Ryou's mind.

"You know, you'll still have me" offered the dark helplessly. Ryou stared at him, smiling softly and planting a kiss on the other's cheek.

"I know Bakura"

"But it's not the same, I know, trust me I know"

"Still, the thought means something. We're one person in the end, but it's nice not to hate yourself"

Bakura rolled to face him, eye to eye, taking in the other and nothing else but Ryou; the thing he'd created. Bakura became Bakura the day they destroyed his village, when that village burned his innocence had died…Ryou had died and Bakura the Thief King had been born. Ryou existed because of the creation of the Millennium Items, Bakura existed because of Ryou.

Now they were two different fragments with different likes and dislikes, but they made a whole and in the end there was no escaping each other.

There was a security in the madness. Wether the sky fell down or Yami saved the day, Ryou would still be there.

"For better or worse" mumbled the Thief,

"Till death do us part" echoed Ryou in the same tone.

Bakura smirked pressing his lips to the Hikari's, Ryou pressed back, warm flesh to warm flesh. When it passed Bakura pulled him closer slightly raising himself on one elbow to press his lips onto the column of the other's neck. Ryou sighed softly fingers tangling in the thief's hair, gripping the strands tighter as a warm tongue traced the shell of his ear. Bakura stopped, placing a final kiss into the junction of his jaw before burying his head in Ryou's neck, causing his fingers to ease. Holding the boy tightly, Bakura grunted.

"In the end, I guess the only person you can really trust is yourself"

Pulling Bakura's head up Ryou stared at him through the darkness in the room, touching their noses.

"What makes you so sure?"

Bakura tensed, before laughing again.

"I'm not." (1)

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(1) ****B**ecause when everything falls apart, how do you know if you can even trust yourself anymore? Yes, I enjoy insanity.

**AN; **

How do I explain this one? Well in part this is really, as I said before, I look into my own mind.

Also, I suppose it's an analysis of Bakura and Ryou's interactions. I mean, I've seen several versions of these characters- the subbed, the dubbed, the manga and the season 0 versions and while Bakura is harsh and "evil" he's never seen as being directly aggressive to Ryou, in saying that I mean; Bakura doesn't go out of his way to hurt Ryou emotionally or mentally, a lot of the time he hardly acknowledges him.

Yes he put him in dangerous situations but not in a situation he couldn't survive, though it's understandable that it also came from his personal desire to survive however there are several situations where he didn't have to stay with Ryou.

And after all, if Yami and Yugi are two parts of each other, if they complete each other than it is the same for Bakura and Ryou.

Oh and, yeah, I know Bakura and Ryou are insane, in their situation I would be too.


End file.
